epicrapbattlesofhistoryfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Patts9009/Memories of You
Before Note I'm back, bitches. Back with another long awaited song, and not a Dis Rap. It's on its way, but for now, enjoy this song that I wrote on the way to a football game. We won that game: 6-28. Anywho, enjoy. Song: Introduction: Like a broken record baby, I get played By thoses scratches that leave me pained. I scream and try to produce new sound, But no one to hear me is never found. Verse 1: I thought I recognized you from the start, Known as the bitch who ripped out my heart. Yeah, I didn't forget, but obviously you did. You moved on, even dated a guy named Sid. You forget your boyfriends way too easily, And, not to mention, you forgot about me, I probably told you this a hundred times; You stole my heart, that was your crime, But you didn't return it after you left. You know, you're the reason of my death. Bridge: Instead of living my life with memories, Especially when all we talk about are story, I'd rather end it all, right here and now, But I'll forget you, and let me tell you how. Chorus: Rip up those photos of you, they ain't needed, Bite the hand of memories that has me feeded. I'll burn everything that reminds me of you. Break the dreams of our future together, too. I don't need those chains that hold me back, Don't need shit, cuz I am who I am; The Mac. I can knock down every chance you have, To make a fool of me; then look at you and laugh. Hahaha. Verse 2: Listen baby, I don't mean to hurt your feelings, I just want to break down the walls and ceiling. You leave me in such a state of pure hatred, Those grey memories will soon be painted red. But I can't say I hate, that's not even close enough, Seeing as though our breakup has made you "tough", I take it as though you're living in your made-up past, Where I never acted like I did and we'd still last, But let me break it to you, you produced all the lies, Ooh, I love when you start to tear up from the eyes. Bridge: Instead of living my life with memories, Especially when all we talk about are story, I'd rather end it all, right here and now, But I'll forget you, and let me tell you how. Chorus: Rip up those photos of you, they ain't needed, Bite the hand of memories that has me feeded. I'll burn everything that reminds me of you. Break the dreams of our future together, too. I don't need those chains that hold me back, Don't need shit, cuz I am who I am; The Mac. I can knock down every chance you have, To make a fool of me; then look at you and laugh. Hahaha. Hahaha. (x10) repeats the laughter until the disc scratches and all that remains is the instumental Category:Blog posts